


Mask Off

by vocalnonu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalnonu/pseuds/vocalnonu
Summary: "I see you've been stealing glances at me all night. So I'm doing you a favor by approaching you.""Bold of you to assume I was looking at you when I couldn't see shit because I don't have my glasses.""Hi I'm Mingyu.""Wonwoo."
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 223





	Mask Off

**Author's Note:**

> HI THIS IS ALSO POSTED ON [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/MeanieAUs/status/1213757992773963777?s=19) I got inspired by the whole masquerade theme they did for this year's GDA

"I see you've been stealing glances at me all night. So I'm doing you a favor by approaching you."

"Bold of you to assume I was looking at you when I couldn't see shit because I don't have my glasses."

"Hi I'm Mingyu."

"Wonwoo."

Mingyu stepped closer towards Wonwoo. He was close but there was still some space between them.

"So Wonwoo, how close should I be for you to see me clearly?"

' _Two can play at this game_ ' Wonwoo thought as he tugged at Mingyu's necktie and pulled him closer.

Their faces were only centimeters away from each other. Wonwoo can smell the alcohol from Mingyu's breath. Instead of being repulsed by it, Wonwoo was turned on.

"Wow. I hope you never wear your glasses when you're around me."

Wonwoo let Mingyu go and took a step back.

"What makes you think you'll see me after this party?"

Mingyu smirked. Dammit he's hot. "I have my ways."

Wonwoo was about to say something back but Mingyu was dragged away by his friends. Wonwoo let out a breath and drank the rest of his champagne.

"Who were you talking to?" Jihoon asked the second Wonwoo approached their table.

Wonwoo shrugged. Not really in the mood to answer. It was a shame really, that Mingyu person was attractive despite having a mask cover half of his face.

On the other hand, Mingyu was ready to fight his friends because he wanted to talk more with Wonwoo. He still can't believe his pick-up line from earlier didn't work. Or it kind of did.

Wonwoo was intriguing. He didn't look interested at first but the way he pulled Mingyu sent blood rushing to his groin.

"I hate you both." Mingyu muttered but he was still heard.

"Who was that anyway?" Minghao asked, not really interested with Mingyu's answer because he was busy sucking faces with Jun.

"Let's just say he's someone I want."

Seokmin let out a whistle, he was used to Mingyu's playboy ways. While none of them agreed with their friend's lifestyle, they didn't really make moves to stop him.

—

"So are you just going to leave without saying bye?"

Wonwoo was startled at the voice but he relaxed once he saw who it was.

"Mingyu."

Mingyu threw the cigarette he was holding in a nearby trash can before walking towards Wonwoo 

"Are you going home with anyone?"

"I came with my friend, Jihoon."

Mingyu smiled. "That doesn't answer my question."

Wonwoo shrugged, not wanting to make the first move.

"I guess I won't get any straight answer from you. Can I take you home?"

"Only if you say please."

—

Wonwoo woke up feeling sore. The memories from last night came flooding into him. Large hands were touching him everywhere. He raised the blanket covering his body only to see hickeys of various sizes placed all over his torso. And were those bite marks?

Wonwoo's fingers mindlessly played along the arm draped around him protectively. Last night was one of the best nights in his life.

The person next to him grumbled and pulled Wonwoo closer to his body. This action made Wonwoo giggle. He turned his body around carefully and admired the sleeping boy next to him.

Mingyu was very attractive. He was attractive with the mask and he looked even better without it. He also looked better without his clothes on but Wonwoo's not going to admit that out loud.

"Like what you see or are you still blind?"

Wonwoo laughed at Mingyu's words. Mingyu opened his eyes and smiled lazily at Wonwoo.

"Hey, you."

"Good morning."

Mingyu felt weird.

This was the first time he let someone sleep over after having his way with them. Not only that, they also cuddled. CUDDLED. Mingyu doesn't cuddle yet here he was.

Mingyu's internal turmoil was disturbed by Wonwoo's stomach grumbling. Mingyu chuckled and kissed Wonwoo's cheek.

"Guess all that exercise we did last night made you hungry."

Mingyu stood up in a his naked glory causing Wonwoo to wolf whistle at him. Mingyu made a show of flexing his arms before going to his closet to wear clothes. There was no way he was cooking naked.

Cooking. Now that's another thing Mingyu never did for people other than his friends and family.

Mingyu rummaged through his clothes to find Wonwoo something to wear. He settled with old sweats and his smallest sweater.

"I don't know if these would fit bu- What are you doing?"

Wonwoo was picking at his clothes from last night and was about to wear his pants when Mingyu came out from the closet.

"Wearing clothes?"

Mingyu raised the clothes he was holding. "I got you clothes."

Wonwoo blinked. Mingyu was suddenly feeling nervous.

"Okay cool. I didn't want to go home in my clothes from last night anyway."

Mingyu mumbled something under his breath but Wonwoo didn't quite hear it. "What?"

"I said, stay for breakfast."

Wonwoo smiled, walked up to Mingyu and took the clothes from him. "Thanks."

Wonwoo kissed the taller's cheek before changing in front of him. Nothing the other didn't see already.

Mingyu cooked them bacon, eggs and pancake. Wonwoo just watched him while he was cooking. He was texting with Jihoon because apparently his best friend was looking for him.

"So do you do this for everyone you sleep with?"

Wonwoo asked once they were finished eating. Mingyu looked at him briefly before going back to washing the dishes.

"Only you."

Wonwoo didn't expect that answer so he couldn't help but blush. Thank goodness Mingyu wasn't looking at him.

"Guess I'm pretty special huh."

"I don't know about the special part, but you sure are pretty."

Wonwoo wanted to stay but Jihoon was making him buy lunch for making him worry last night. Mingyu didn't want to say it out loud but he didn't want Wonwoo to leave just yet.

Wonwoo kissed his lips one last time before leaving. He tucked in a piece of paper in the waistband of Mingyu's shorts before walking towards the door.

"It's all up to you now." Wonwoo blew a kiss and was out of Mingyu's apartment a second after.

Mingyu was left confused until he unraveled the paper. A string of digits were written along with a small x at the bottom right of the paper.

It was Wonwoo's number and Mingyu definitely knows what he's going to do with it.

 **To: Wonwoo**  
How about I take you to dinner sometime?

 **From: Wonwoo**  
As long as you're my dessert after x

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments will always be appreciated ❤️


End file.
